The present invention is directed to a plant pot holder tray, and in particular a tray having receptacles that includes flexible arms or tabs for assisting retention of variously sized pots placed therein.
Plant trays having multiple locations in which pots may be retained are used in the horticultural industry for simultaneously holding and transporting multiple plant pots, including pots for flowering and non-flowering plants. All manner of sizes of pots are employed by growers, wholesalers and/or retailers in the growing and distribution of such plants, including based on the type and/or size of plant contained therein. As such, in practice a multitude of different trays are utilized in order to accommodate the varying pots that are used in industry.